rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna
| tribes = | place = 7/18 | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 19 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 18/24 | challenges2 = 3 | votesagainst2 = 13 | days2 = 14 }} Anna is a contestant from and . During her time in , Anna cause a lot of animosity towards her, most notably from Shelby and Akin. After constantly lying and scheming, Anna was blindsided by her own alliance when Jett flipped. In , Anna immediately returned to her old ways as an antagonistic presence. After losing close ally Nico III to a double idol play, Anna's elimination soon followed due to her chaotic nature. Profile Survivor Saigon Anna began on the Da Nang Tribe. She started off quietly but once she swapped to the new Haiphong tribe, she woke up. Dylan and Shelby got into an argument over another player on another tribe, Ant. Anna stepped in and continued to provoke Shelby even further. Around this time she also formed a close friendship with Beowulf. Her alliance successfully blindsided Gruff before the merge and once hitting the merge, her target was still set on Shelby. After Shelby was voted out Anna turned her attention to Akin, Alexis, and Cool. After a failed attempt at blindsiding Akin, Anna started telling her alliance that she had an immunity idol when she in fact did not. She was eventually able to find one, however, and play it on Beowulf to save him and blindside Cool. After this Anna turned her attention to harassing Jett but this did not get her much further as she was then voted out when Jack flipped back. Voting History All-Stars Anna started off on Washington where she was pleasant to other tribemates. She was even calling the shots, but once she swapped to Jefferson, she found herself in a different position. Luckily for her she found the hidden immunity idol on Washington before the swap. She bonded with Nico and everyone saw it. On the other swapped tribe, the former players were being eliminated and she saw her vote coming so she played the idol on herself but it unfortunately sent her friend Nico home. At the next vote there was not much she could do and she was taken out. Voting History In Episode 6, Anna used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 6 votes against her. Also, Preston used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Rivers, negating Anna's vote against her. Post-Survivor * In July 2018, Anna was announced "Favorite Villain" in the first Generation Awards. Trivia * Anna is the first female contestant to discover and play a Hidden Immunity Idol. ** She is also the first contestant to play a Hidden Immunity Idol as a returning player. * Anna is the first female contestant to vote for the runner-up at the Final Tribal Council. ** She is also the first female juror to vote for a female finalist. * Anna holds the record for the most votes received of any pre-merge boot, receiving 13 in . * Anna and Sarah hold the record for the second-most received in a single season for a female, with 13. The female contestant with the most votes in a single season is Rivers in and All-Stars. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Saigon Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Saigon Jury Members Category:Da Nang Tribe Category:Vietschlong Tribe Category:Washington Tribe Category:Jefferson Tribe Category:7th Place Category:18th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Saigon Category:Survivor: All-Stars